Love Over Deaf Hearts
by cassandraann12
Summary: An accident rendered her with the inability to speak and deaf in one ear, giving her no hope for a fairytale ending. Oliver Queen enters her life, changing it for the better but his life and world of money threaten their newfound relationship and blossoming love. AU: Oliver/ Linda Parker. Written for feral G3. One Shot!
1. Part I

Linda Parker puts her textbook in her book bag then slowly closes her locker. Behind the small door, Barry Allen leans against the neighboring locker with a small smile on his face. Linda jumps at the sight of her best friend, making him laugh. She hits his arm as a small punishment.

"I am sorry. I just couldn't resist." She shakes her head and Barry pushes himself off the locker. She readjusted her book bag and moves her hands as she signs a question. _"Where is Felicity?"_

"Felicity, my lovely and girlfriend left early to go help her super cool, and hot best friend." Linda rolls her eyes at the last comments. Barry puts up his hands in his defense. _"Seriously Barry! You know that she doesn't see him that way."_

"I am just saying." Linda turns and two friends begin walking down the empty school hall. "I thought Felicity's best friend lives in Star City."

"He does, did. I am not really sure what's going on. All I know if Felicity went to go and help him move. Speaking of which, what are you doing this Saturday?" He turns his body and starts walking backwards. _"Nothing."_

"Good, cause Felicity has planned a hangout." Linda scrunches up in her face in confusion. Barry makes a guilty face and quickly signs to her and she nods her head with a smile. " _Sorry, I forgot that I am next to your bad ear."_

 _"Bad ear?"_ The two best friends begin laughing. Barry turns back around as they near the double doors. He opens of them and Linda goes out first, then Barry. She turns to look at Barry. _"So what's the hangout for?"_

"The hangout is for Ollie. Felicity wants to make him feel welcomed and she thinks it would be a good idea if we met him, and be friends." Linda raises an eyebrow as Barry puts his hands down and looks at her. Again, he puts his hands up in defense. "I swear this is not a set up. I promise. Not after last time which by the way, Cisco is still mad about."

 _"Mad? Cisco ignored me all night on our date."_ Her hands move so fast, Barry had a hard time keeping up. "Ok, first you need to slow down. It's hard to understand you when your hands are moving so fast. Second of all, how was I suppose to know he was taking you to the arcade?"

She stopped walking and glares at her best friend. Barry takes a step back. _"He is your best guy friend! You know him better than I do!"_

"Yeah well, Cisco has never been good with the ladies and I thought you guys would be a good match. Felicity thought it was a bad idea." Linda gives him a look, Barry knows too well. _"And you still went along with it?"_

"I am sorry. You know I feel bad." Linda nods her head and two continue walking. She looks up and sighs, her mom nowhere to be found. Barry looks at her then looks forward, then looks back at his best friend. "Do you wanna come over? You know Joe doesn't mind."

Linda puts on a smile and turns to her best friend. _"I will be fine, plus my mom says I can't be over there all the time. It isn't my home."_

"It will always be your home, Lin. You and I both know that." He bumps her shoulders as they come to a stop. "At least let me walk you home."

 _"I will be fine. I promise and I will text you when I get there."_ Barry nods his head and the two shares a hug, and then quickly pull apart. "Be careful."

Linda nods her head and turns away, and walks down the right side of the sidewalk as Barry walks down the opposite.

AA

Linda quietly opens the door to the apartment and walks in, then quietly closes the door. She looks around the dimly lit room and finds it empty. She lets out a small sigh of relief as she walks further into the room and towards the kitchen.

"Linda! Is that you?" She stops turning her head and waits for a moment, then walks into the kitchen. Down the hall, a short distance from the kitchen, a woman walks out of a room and heads towards the kitchen. The woman stops at the kitchen's entrance and looks at Linda, anger written all over her face. "Linda!"

Linda turns around and faces her mom. "Didn't you hear me call you?"

She puts down the pitcher to respond. _"I didn't hear you."_

"You're not deaf, Linda. Not completely." Her mom crosses her arms across her chest. _"I can only from one good ear from an angle, it didn't completely heal from the accident."_

"Ugh! Stop waving your hands like that. You know I don't understand whatever you're trying to tell me." Linda puts her hands down and looks down, hiding her shame. Her mom sighs in frustration. "Anyways, your home and I am going out. So clean up the place and take care of your brother."

Linda looks up and begins to ask a question, but her mother is already walking away. "Also make sure you feed your brother."

The teen lets her hands drop and stares at the spot her mom just occupied. Quietly, her little brother shuffles to the kitchen and stands close to the wall. He looks up at his older sister. "Linda."

Able to her brother's soft voice, Linda turns and quickly puts on smile. _"Hey Alex."_

"Is mommy leaving again?" She walks to him without saying a word and kneels down in front of him, so that she is at his eye level. She nods her head as a yes. Alex puts his hand down in sadness. She touches his arm and he looks up at her. _"We are going to have fun."_

A small smile appears on the boy. _"We will have grilled cheese sandwiches and we can build a fort."_  
Alex giggles at her suggestion. "Can we have ice cream?"

She does not move for a moment and makes a face as if she is considering the question. Her expression quickly changes and a big smile appears on her face. _"Of course! Now go put on your pajamas and I will get dinner started."_

Alex runs out of the kitchen as Linda stands up and watches head to his room. She turns her head and looks in the direction of her mom's room, her heart pounding as she turns back into the kitchen.

Felicity looks around the room as she steps, holding a lamp as she slowly moves in a circle. "So remind me again, is this bigger or smaller than your old room?"

Behind her, Oliver Queen walks into this room with a large box in his hands. He puts the box and turns to Felicity, who still holds the lamp in her hand. He looks at the blonde in disbelief.

"Really, Felicity?" Felicity spins and looks at her best friend in confusion. Oliver points at the lamp and she looks down at it. "That's all you carried in here."

"Hey, I am sorry that I am not all strong and muscles like you. Plus all your stuff is super heavy so I grabbed the lightest thing. And you didn't answer my question: is it bigger or smaller?" Oliver sighs and takes a quick look around. "It's bigger."

Felicity nods her head and puts the lamp down on a bedside table. She looks at her best friend. "Your mom got a good settlement, didn't she?"

Oliver gives her a small smile. "Yeah I guess, it helps that dad cheated on her so in order to stay quiet, he gave her whatever she wanted. That's what I have been told."

Felicity sits on the mattress and watches as her best friend moves around his room, opening one box and begins unpacking. "So I talked to Barry."

Oliver laughs at the mention of her boyfriend. "That must have a great conversation. You know he loves me."

"I swear you two, can't grow up. Anyways, I told him that you had moved here and that you didn't know anyone. So it would be great if we had a hangout, you know. You can meet our friends and you can make new ones. What do you say?" Oliver stops and looks at her, an eyebrow raised. "You want me to meet your friends? You don't think I am going to stand out?"

"You will but I know they will like you. I like you." Oliver gives her a soft look and puts his hand over his heart. She returns the gesture. "Barry doesn't like me."

"He likes you, Ollie. He just doesn't like the fact that you are super handsome and fit, that's all." His smile grows wider. "You think I am handsome?"

Felicity falls back on the mattress and groans. Oliver laughs at her reaction and walks over to the bed. He looks down at her with a smile. She looks at him. "Wipe that smile off your face."

"I can try but I don't think I can. So you are going to answer my question?" Felicity puts a hand over her eyes. "No I am not. It will just make your head bigger than it already it is."

"Fine." He moves away from the bed and goes back to unpacking. Felicity shots up and looks at him, an idea coming to her. "Hey, are you and Laurel done? You know for good?"

Oliver stops and slowly turns around to look at her. "Why are you asking? Did she call you?"

"First off, Laurel wouldn't call me and second, as your best friend I can ask." He sighs before answering her question. "Fine, Laurel and I are done for good. When I decided to leave against her wishes, she decided that we are done for good."

Felicity nods her head quietly and makes no comment, surprising Oliver. "What no comment?"

"Nope, well, its not the good kind so I am not going to say anymore about that. What I will tell you is Barry has this best friend and I think you like her." He puts a picture frame on the dresser. "You're going to set me up with one of your friends?"

"Yes, she is Barry's best friend and I think you two will be good together." He stares at her for a moment. "And Barry is okay with this?"

Felicity bites her lip. He sighs. "Barry doesn't know, does he?"

"No, he doesn't but you need to trust me. Linda is an amazing person." They stare at each other for a minute then Oliver nods his head, giving in. Felicity's smile widens and jumps up from the bed, and walks over to Oliver. "I promise you, you won't be sorry."

Oliver nods his head silently as Felicity walks out of the room, yelling for his sister.

AA

Barry walks around his car as Linda climbs down the last steps of the apartment complex. She looks up and smiles at her best friend. "So changed of plans."

Linda looks at him with confusion. _"What happen?"_

"Nothing. Felicity-

"Hey! You said it was fine to go!" Felicity steps out of the car, interrupting her boyfriend and moving her head to get a look at Linda. "Hey Lin!"

Linda waves to the blonde as Barry rolls his eyes at Felicity's outburst, and turns to look at her. "You didn't give me much of a choice!"

"Don't be a baby, plus he invited you so I don't see the big deal." He sighs and turns back to Linda, who still looks at him with confusion. "Oliver invited us to go and watch some kind of karate tournament, because FELICITY forgot!"

Linda starts laughing as Felicity begins to shout again. Barry shakes his head and looks at her. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind."

 _"I don't mind. It might be fun."_ Barry sighs in defeat and two best friends head towards the car. Barry walks around to the driver's door as Linda climbs into the back seat. Felicity turns her body in the front passenger seat and smiles at Linda. "Hey, Lin, sorry about the change of plans."

 _"It's okay, so what exactly are we going to go watch?"_ The car door closes and Barry starts the car. "It's a judo tournament. Oliver is super into Martials arts and stuff."

 _"Is he any good?"_ Barry scoffs at the questions as they leave the apartment parking lot, and enter the main street. Felicity glares at Barry for a moment then returns her attention back to Linda. "He is super good. He has a ton of trophies and I think a black belt, I could be wrong."

"You don't get black belts in judo, genius." Linda looks at her best friend in confusion, and Felicity signs Barry's statement and Linda nods her head. Barry looks at his best friend in the rearview mirror with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Lin."

"It's ok." Linda sits back as Barry gets onto the freeway and heads to downtown Central City.

It took twenty minutes to reach downtown and to the venue. Barry slowly enters the parking lot and quickly finds a free parking spot. Once parked, the trio climbs out of the car and look to the venue. "This is different."

Felicity and Linda turn to Barry who walks around the car and joins them. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Felicity looks at Barry with an annoyed look. "Of course it is. I have been here before when they had tournaments in Central."  
Barry puts up his hands in defense, making Linda laugh as they start walking towards the venue. As they approach, Barry opens the door and two women walk in and Barry follows. Linda looks around, speechless at her surroundings. _"This is amazing."_

She looks at Felicity, who stands beside her with a smile. "Yeah it is. Come on you guys, it's this way."

Linda and Barry follow Felicity down a short hall, leading towards a large room with a large mat in the middle. Barry and Linda stop at the entrance as they look around the large room, impressed at the place. Felicity stops and looks behind her, smiling at them both. "Are you guys okay?

"Yeah, I have just never seen this large training room dedicate to karate." Linda nudges Barry, gaining his attention. "It's judo."

Barry rolls his eyes at her. "Does it really matter? It's the same thing."

Linda shakes her head at they walk into the room and head towards the stands. They climb up a few steps then down a row, and take their seats. The room slowly starts to fill up with spectators and competitors. Linda looks to the competitors and observes each one, including the coaches, looking for Felicity's friend. Barry looks at his best friend.

"Are you looking for Oliver?" Linda looks at her friend in surprise, but then shakes her head no. " _I don't know him, Barry."_

Barry smiles and looks towards the mat. Once he spots Oliver, he points him out to Linda. "That is him over there. The blonde guy with the sort of army buzzed haircut."

She giggles at his comment about Felicity's best friend. _"Be nice, Barry."_

Barry just smiles and sits back as an announcer comes forward and starts talking. Barry starts interrupting to Linda the best he can, but after awhile she puts a hand on his arm. He smiles at her and nods his head, and tours to the competition that soon begins.

AA

The trio walks down the stands and follows the crowd out. Linda and Felicity hold onto Barry as they make their way out of the building. Barry turns to the girls.

"Ok, I will admit: that was better than I thought it was going to be." Felicity crosses her arms at her boyfriend as Linda looks at him with a raised eyebrow. _"We could tell."_

"Shut up, Lin." Barry looks over their heads, trying to spot Oliver in the crowd. Felicity turns to look for only a moment then looks back at Barry. "He will be here. He was checking on something with his coach."

"Does he practice all the time? He is really good." Felicity smiles. "Yeah, he does. He has been practicing more since his parents' divorce started; it keeps his mind off things. That's what he tells me but I think he practices so he doesn't have to deal with it all."

Linda nods her head as she turns around to look at the crowd, and spots Oliver walking towards them. She grabs Felicity's arm and tugs it, drawing the blonde's attention. A big smile appears on Felicity's face as she leaves Barry and Linda, and runs to Oliver. Linda looks at her best friend's face and finds a sour expression. "I know-

"They're just friends, Lin. That's all, really close friends." Lin puts her hands down as they watch the interaction between Felicity and Oliver. After a few moments, Felicity pulls Oliver over to them and stands in front of Linda, and Barry. "Ok Oliver, you already know Barry."

The two men raise a hand at each other as a greeting and Oliver's eyes turn to Linda. Felicity looks to Linda. "Oliver, this is Linda. Linda this is my best friend, Oliver."

Linda smiles at Oliver and starts moving her hands by instinct. _"Hello, it's nice to meet you."_

"Linda says nice to meet you." Barry steps up just as Oliver puts his bag down and face Linda. _"It's nice to meet you too, Linda."_

The trio is taken back by this sudden communication. Felicity looks at Oliver as Barry groans and turns around. "Of course, he knows sign language."

Felicity briefly looks at her boyfriend before returning to look at Oliver. "I didn't know you knew sign language."

Oliver looks to the blonde as he leans down to grab his bag. "I needed a language credit and sign language seemed interesting. It was the only class I excelled in."

Felicity just shakes her head as Barry turns back to them. "So shall we go and get lunch?"

Oliver looks at Barry and smiles. "If you don't mind, I brought my own car. I can just drop off my stuff in there and go with you guys."

"Sounds good." Barry puts a smile until Oliver turns, and walks away from them. He looks at Felicity and Felicity puts up her hands. "I swear I did not know."

Linda breaks out laughing, followed by Felicity. Barry shakes his head and turns around, letting them laugh. Oliver returns and looks at the trio in confusion, especially the girls. He takes a slow step forward as Linda and Felicity try their best to stop, then glances at Barry. "Is everything okay?"

Felicity and Linda stop laughing as Barry turns around, and they all look at Oliver. "Yeah, everything is fine. We should head out before Linda and Felicity die from laughter."

The girls break out again in laughter as Barry walks away and they follow him, holding onto each other. As they reach Barry's car, Felicity and Linda break apart and climb into the car. Oliver and Barry do the same. Oliver looks at Felicity and Linda, who slowly recover from all that laughing. "So you want to tell me what is so funny?"

Felicity turns her body in the front seat; finally calm from the laughing but has a smile on her face. "Barry was very surprised that you knew sign language. He was very impressed. Not everyone knows."

Oliver looks to the rearview mirror and catches Barry's eye, and smiles. "Sorry, Barry."

"Don't be sorry, Ollie. It's just another thing that makes so you awesome." Felicity looks to Barry for confirmation and support. Barry glances at his girlfriend and sighs. "Yeah, another thing that makes you awesome."

She glances back at her best friend for a moment then turns back in her seat. Linda smiles at Barry, who catches her eye in the rearview memory and shakes his head. "So does Big Belly Burger sound good?"

Linda looks at Barry with some confusion, unable to hear his question. Out of habit, Felicity turns in her seat and translates for Linda. Oliver watches this quietly as Linda responds and Felicity replies back, and he smiles at his best friend. Barry looks into the rearview at Linda. "Until what time?"

Linda tells him and he nods his head as he turns into the restaurant. Barry parks the car and the four climb out. Barry and Felicity walk in front and Linda, and Oliver in the back. Oliver glances at Linda and lightly nudges her, getting her attention. _"Was this your first time watching a judo match?"_

" _Yes, it was very interesting."_ They walk into the restaurant, following Barry and Felicity. _"Do you practice a lot?"_

 _"Yes, about five times a week, sometimes more."_ Linda nods her head and the two stop the conversation as they glance over the menu. Barry and Felicity order first as Linda moves to the next free cashier. She takes one look at the menu then orders. After she finishes, the employee looks at her with shock.

"I am sorry but I didn't get that." Linda scrunches up her face for a second then nods her head, and gets ready to turn. Oliver quickly comes forward, grabbing Linda's hand, and holds on as he orders for her. "She wants a number one with a small ice tea."

Linda stares at him as he orders for her, and for himself. Oliver hands the lady money for the order then thanks her, as he turns to at Linda who looks shock. He laughs at her expression. _"I hope you don't mind that I paid for you."_

 _"Thank you and you didn't have to do that."_ He smiles at her as they walk away and make their way towards Barry, and Felicity. _"I wanted to."_

Linda nods her head and says no more as they join Barry and Felicity. Barry looks at his best friend, who sits beside him. He doesn't say anything but turns back to the conversation with Felicity and Oliver. "You didn't tell me, how did Tommy take the move?"

"You know Tommy, he wasn't too happy especially since I moving near you." Felicity smiles at his response. "You did tell him that it's not my fault you're moving, right?"

"I did but he doesn't believe me, he still thinks you had a hand in it." Felicity shakes her head as she looks at Barry and Linda. _"Tommy is Oliver's best guy friend and is always competing with me."_

Linda smiles at the blonde and raises her hands. _"You should just say it, you're winning."_

Felicity laughs at Linda's comment. "I know I am and it feels great."

Oliver and Barry shake their heads in silence, both have an amused smile on their face. Near the registers, an employee calls out their orders. Oliver and Felicity get up and walk away. Barry turns in his chair and looks at his best friend, and gently taps her arm. Linda turns and looks at him.

 _"Everything alright?"_ Linda nods her head. _"Yeah, Oliver just threw me off a little bit."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Linda moves in her chair to face Barry, glancing towards the counter, where Oliver and Felicity still are. _"He paid for my food, which is super nice but unexpected."_

Barry sighs. _"He does that, it's his way of flirting with girls. Felicity told me that he has a charm with girls, but never truly committed to a relationship."_

" _I thought you said this wasn't a setup."_ Linda's expression slowly changes into disappointment. Barry puts up his hands in defense before answering. _"It's not, at least not from me. I told Felicity not to set him up with you, because of his history. I swear."_

Linda didn't respond as Felicity and Oliver returned with their food. Felicity grabs her food and pushes the tray to Barry. Oliver pushes his tray of food towards Linda, and she grabs her food. The four of them eat in comfortable silence, taking breaks to make small comments. The peace of their meal is interrupt by Linda's phone ringing. She puts her food down and pulls out her phone, and find it's a face time call from her brother and answers.

" _Linda, where are you?"_ Her brother looks at her with concern. _"Alex, what is it? What's wrong?"_

 _"Mom is mad and she keeps yelling because you didn't tell her where you were going, even though you did."_ Linda sighs at the information. Barry leans to Linda and gets in view of the camera to see Alex, and puts on a smile. "Hey, Alex. Are you okay there, buddy?"

"Hi Barry and no, Linda can you please come home?" Barry's smile disappears as Linda's brother continues to silently cry. In the background, Linda's mom begins to yell. "You tell your sister, she better come home now!"

"Linda." Alex whispers in fear and Linda nods her head. _"I will be there soon, okay? Just go to your room."_

 _"Okay."_ Linda ends the call and looks at Barry, who is already standing up and looking at Oliver. "I am sorry Oliver, but we are going to have cut lunch short. I need to take Linda home."

"No problem." Oliver looks at Linda with a small smile as they stand up and gather their food.

Linda walks out of the girls' locker room with her tennis racket case strap across her chest, and the tennis racket resting on her back. She holds onto her book bag strap as she walks down the hall. Behind her, Oliver Queen walks out of a classroom and spots her. A smile appears on her face. "Linda!"

Linda continues to walk down the hall, a good distance away to hear Oliver call for her. He scrunches up his face in confusion for her lack of response, and runs after her. He slows his pace as he approaches her and reaches out, tapping her shoulder. Linda turns around in surprise but put on a quick smile. _"Hey Oliver."_

 _"I yelled your name right now, but I am guessing you didn't hear me."_ She scrunches up her face for a moment, but nods her head. _"Sorry, my hearing aid doesn't pick up noises from far away."_

He glances at her tennis racket and looks back at her. "I didn't know you played tennis."

 _"Yeah, I have been playing since I was eight. I don't mean to brag but I am the number two player in the city at the moment."_ Oliver laughs at her bragging and puts up his hands. _"I didn't know, I am going to have to see you play to make my own opinion."_

 _"There is a game this weekend. It's across town._ " He opens the door for her and two exit the school. _"I will be there. I hope everything is okay at home."_

She looks at him for a moment, until the events of Saturday afternoon come back to her. _"Yeah, sorry about that. I am just needed at home a lot, plus my mom forgets when I go out. But everything is fine. Thank you."_

"Hey guys!" Oliver and Linda turn to see Felicity walking towards them. They stop as she approaches them. _"Hey Lin, how did practice go? The coach wasn't too hard on you."_

Linda laughs at the comment. _"No Felicity, your dad was good and if he is being hard, he just wants me to be the best. Plus, at least I am willing to take the criticism."_

Felicity groans. "No one will ever let it go. I do not have ability to play sports, cheer I can do but play sports, no."

Oliver puts a hand on Felicity's arm for comfort. "You're the best cheerleader we got."

Felicity rolls her eyes at the comment, continuing to make Linda laugh. Her phone vibrates, stopping Linda and making her sigh at the message. She looks up at Oliver and Felicity with a sad expression. "I am sorry guys but I got to go, I will see you guys later."

"Bye, Lin." She walks away with a wave and turns her back to them. Oliver watches her go, sad to see her leave. Felicity observes him and recognizes that expression on his face. "Oh no, do not even think about it mister."

Oliver turns back at looks at his best friend with a confused, but innocent look. "What?"

"Don't give me that what? You can't date Linda." He rolls his eyes at her and Felicity gives him a stern look. "I am not kidding Oliver, Linda is off limits."

"Seriously, we are just friends. I do not see the harm in being friends." The blonde raises an eyebrow, not buying his innocent excuse. "Oliver, please do not go there. Linda is sweet and kind, and I don't want to see her hurt. She has gone through enough. So please, just don't."

Oliver nods his head and Felicity walks away, as he turns to see Linda disappear down the sidewalk.


	2. Part II

_Seven months later…_

Linda takes the final shot and watches as her opponent misses. She raises her hands in the air in victory as the spectators erupt in applause. She turns to look behind her and sees Oliver in the stands, clapping and cheering her on. Felicity's dad, her coach comes up to her and gives her a hug. Linda wraps her arms around her coaches' neck then spins her around, making her laugh. He puts her down and pulls away, and with little knowledge in sign language, he signs to her. "Good job!"

"Thank you, coach." Her coach walks away to talk to the scorekeeper. Oliver jumps the barrier, separating the tennis court and stands. He walks over to Linda with open arms and she jumps right into them, and he spins her around. He puts her down and pulls away. Linda slowly catches her breath, as she smiles up at Oliver. _"You did it! I knew you would beat her!"_

 _"At least you did, I was sure that she was going to win."_ They walk to her sports bag and Oliver steps forward, and grabs her bag before she does and slings it over his shoulder. _"Nah, you're going to win from the beginning. Especially since you put extra hours into practice."_

 _"Yeah, remind me to give Barry a big kiss for being my partner during practice."_ They stop and Oliver faces her, handing her the sports bag. " _Yeah, he will like that. But make sure it's a kiss on the cheek, please."_

Linda shakes her head as Oliver leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek. " _I will wait for you when you get finished."_

Linda nods her head and walks inside, towards the locker room. Oliver turns and walks out of the arena.

AA

Linda walks out of the arena with wet hair from her shower, her sports bag and racket case hanging on her shoulder. She looks around for Oliver and finds him near the entrance of the arena, two girls talking to him. She takes a deep breath and walks towards the entrance. Oliver spots her quickly and excuses himself. Linda stops as he approaches and puts on a smile, showing him that she didn't see a thing. "Ready?"

Linda nods her head and he wraps an arm around her shoulders, and they head into the parking a lot. She didn't look back but looks forward, trying her best to erase what she had seen right now.

AA

Linda walks into her apartment and closes the door behind her.

"So you decided to come home?" Linda looks up at the voice and sees her mom on the couch, looking at her. Her mom's eyes move from her attire to her sports bag, and tennis case. "Did you win?"

 _"Yes, I did. I have another game in a week."_ Her mom nods her head silently and doesn't make a comment about the sign language. Her mom stands up quietly and walks to Linda. Linda tenses up as her mom approaches and takes her tennis case and sports bag from her. Her mom puts them down near the end of the couch, towards the kitchen. Her mom turns around and looks at her with a sad expression. _"Is something wrong? Is Alex okay?"_

 _"Your brother is fine and everything is fine."_ Linda nods her head silently and still looks at her mom. _"Did I do something wrong? I did tell you about the match, I couldn't miss it."_

 _"I remembered the match and I am sorry, I didn't go. I couldn't get out of work."_ Linda looks at her mom in surprise at the apology, but accepts it nonetheless. _"It's fine. There is always another one."_

 _"Did Barry and Felicity go?"_ Linda shakes her head and moves further into the apartment and into the kitchen, her mom follows her. _"No, Felicity had a math competition and I forgot why Barry couldn't but Oliver went."_

Linda's mom looks at her with a raised eyebrow. _"You and Oliver have been spending a lot of time together."_

" _Yeah, he has been helping and being a good friend. Why?"_ She looks at her mom, looking at her with come confusion. _"I can't spend time with Oliver?"_

 _"No, you can but I want you to be careful."_ She is taken back by her mom's caution. " _I don't understand. What do I have to be careful about? Oliver and I are just friends."_

 _"You like him, Linda and not as a friend."_ She doesn't say anything, because even if she could, it would be a lie. She did like Oliver Queen, more than a friend but she didn't think anyone notices. Oliver didn't. Her mom sighs. "Lin, please listen to me. All you can be is Oliver Queen's friend and nothing more. I don't say this to hurt you."

 _"Really! Cause you are! What if he does like me? Is it so impossible that he might like someone like me, deaf!"_ Her hands are moving fast and hitting the air hard. Her mom sighs in sadness. _"No, my love. I have no doubt he cares for you and likes you, but it's his world that concerns me."_

Linda stares at her mom for second, unable to believe what her mom just said.

 _"Oliver isn't like that, he doesn't care about money or status. That's not who he is."_ Her mom nods her head. _"Maybe not him but his family will and those around him will except a lot out of him. I know that you think I am being mean but I am telling you this because I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt. Just be careful."_ Without another word, her mom walks out of the kitchen. Linda stands there, dumbfounded at what just happen. Tears start to fall as she feels her heart breaking because she knows deep down, her mother is right.

AA

 _"So my sister's birthday party is this weekend and she would really like it if you come."_ Linda looks up at Oliver from her locker and smiles. She puts her book inside and pushes her door a bit. _"Your sister met me once, are you sure she wants me to come?"_

Oliver looks at her with some confusion but shakes it off. _"Of course, Thea wants you there and I want you there. It's going to be fun, my mom has been planning for months."_

Linda smiles and nods her head. She closes her door and readjusts her book bag strap.

"Yeah I will be there." Oliver's smile widens at Linda's affirmation. "Great, you won't regret it."

Linda nods her head silently, her smile still on her face. "There you guys are!"

Oliver turns around as Felicity approaches and Linda smiles, as Felicity comes to her best friend side. Oliver looks at the blonde with a smile. "Where have you been?"

"Working on a new software, I get distracted with it." Oliver nods and Felicity looks at Linda. _"Are you still coming over today? Study session because I cannot afford another B on my Spanish test?"_

 _"Yeah but I have to go home first, my mom doesn't get off until six."_ Felicity nods as Linda closes her locker for good, and readjusts the strap of her bag. _"I better get going, I promised Alex dinner."_

"Let me walk you home, I just needed to grab my book from my locker." Linda readies to respond but Oliver is already gone. Felicity looks at her friend with confusion. "Is everything okay?"

Before she could answer Felicity, two girls pass by them. " I invited him to my house party and he said he would go, if she can go with him."

"Seriously! Oliver Queen cannot like Linda Parker, I mean why would he?" Her friend looks at her. "I pretty sure he feels sorry for her, why else would he hang out with her."

"That is what Adam said, he even heard that Tommy Merlyn thinks that Oliver is out of his mind dating her." The girls walk further away and Felicity looks at Linda, who only gives her a small smile. _"Linda, don't listen to them. You know how they are."_

 _"It's fine, can you tell Oliver I had to go. I don't want to be late." Felicity_ nods her head, her heart full of sadness for her friend as she walks away. She watches Linda walk out of the building as Oliver returns, and looks around for Linda. "Hey, where did Lin go?"

She turns to look at Oliver with an angry look. "She needs to get home.

"What's wrong?" Oliver looks at her with confusion at the sudden change in attitude. Felicity turns her whole body to face her best friend. "What did you tell Tommy about Linda? And the truth would be nice?"

"Nothing, I told him how I met Linda and how great she was, and that we were growing close. Why?" She sighs and glances down the hall, then looks back. "Did you tell him about her situation, her accident?"

"Yes, I did but why would it matter. Linda is an amazing person and-

"Of course, she is an amazing person! She is so amazing that she has been putting up with all the pointing and snide remarks for the last couple of months." He looks at her confused as she takes a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you to stay away from Linda because I knew people would see it differently. Do you know what people are saying?" Oliver rolls his eyes at the question. "You know I don't care about what people are saying, I never have. I like Linda a lot; she is the best person I know. I would do anything for her."

Felicity looks at her best friend, her anger gone. "Are you sure? Because it might mean going against the world that you know and Tommy."

She walks away, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

Felicity and Barry walk down the steps of tennis stadium, heading towards their seats. They find them and sit down, two more beside Barry are empty. Felicity looks at them and then to her right, finding the seat next to her occupied. She looks at Barry. "Two seats?"

Barry glances at the empty seats next to him then looks to the blonde. "Yeah, for her mom and Alex. They're coming today."

Felicity looks up at and spots Linda's mom and her brother. She looks back at Barry and he can see the question in her eyes, and Barry just shrugs his shoulders. "She told me not to tell him."

Felicity nods her head as Linda's mom and brother join them. The couple looks at them and smiles at them. "Hi Mrs. Parker, Alex."

Linda's mom turns to them and smiles. "Hey you guys, are you excited?"

"Of course, Linda has been practicing everyday. Dad says she is focused and determined." Felicity adds with pride at her friend. Linda's mom's eyes shine with pride and joy. "I am glad, she deserve this and I know she has been putting in more than ever." She looks pass Felicity and sees a stranger, and her face turns to confusion. She turns to Barry. "Where is Oliver? I thought he came to all of Linda's matches."

Barry and Felicity look at one another, silently debating who would answer the question. Barry silently sighs and turns to Linda's mom, giving her a small smile with his explanation. "I don't think Linda told him about today. She said she wanted to focus on the game and nothing else. She barely told us today."

Linda's mom nods her head and turns to look at the court. Barry turns back to Felicity, who lets out a sigh but remains silent. The announcer came on and started talking, as the players came onto the court with their friends. Linda looks up in the stands and smiles at the sight of her support, who start cheering. She waves and turns back around, her mind focused on the match ahead. Up in the stands, Oliver walks to the edge of the stairs and looks around. Beside him, Tommy Merlyn looks around then looks to his best friend.

"So what are we doing here again?" Oliver continues to look around, hoping to find Felicity and Barry. "Linda has a match today."

"Ok, I still don't get why we have to be here." Oliver turns to looks at his best friend. "Today is a big match, it's the championship. College scouts will be here and if she wins, and she will then she can get a full ride."  
Tommy nods his head silently and looks around once more. He elbows Oliver after finding no seats. Oliver looks at his best friend. "Come on, I know where we can get seats."

AA

She feels her muscles in her arm tighten as she swings her racket, and hits the ball one last time. She can feel the entire stadium holding their breath, waiting for what comes next. She stands still as the ball flies through the air, across the court to her opponent. The opponent swings her tennis racket; the ball hits the tip of her racket and heads to the floor. Behind her, Linda's coach yells out in joy as Linda drops her racket to the court and covers her mouth as she starts crying. In the stands, everyone clamps as her family start to cheer for her. Linda turns around to look at her coach as he walks up to her, and wraps his arms around her and holds her. Linda cries as her coach holds her tight, unable to believe that she had done, she won. Her coach kisses the top of her head and pulls away; Linda wipes away her tears as she looks up at her coach. "You did it, girl. You did it!"

Linda nods her head as she looks around the court, and takes a deep breath. She walks away from her coach and walks to the middle of the court to meet her opponent. She smiles as she meets her opponent by the net and the two girls share a handshake, and a quick hug. "Good match."

"You too." They nod heads at one another then walk away. Linda turns and finds her mother and brother at the wall by the court, and she runs. Her mom envelops her a hug and holds her tight for one moment. They pulled away after for a moment. "You did it, baby girl."

"Thank you, mom." Her mom wipes away her tear and pulls her hands away from her daughter. "Your dad would be proud."

Linda doesn't respond but smiles at her mom, and then turns to her brother who gives her a hug. They move away as Barry and Felicity join and each give Linda a hug. "Congrats, Lin."

"Thank you." The three friends smile at one another. "So celebratory lunch or dinner? Your choice?"

"Lunch sounds good, I am super hungry." Everyone laughs at Linda's response and continue to talk. Up in the stands, in the shade, Oliver watches the small group; his heart dropping for not being part of the celebration or with Linda. Tommy comes up to his side and looks at the small group, then to his best friend. "So do you want to go over there?"

"No." Tommy sighs and nods his head; he looks around the crowd then looks straight ahead. "I know you're going to hate me but why did we even come? She didn't invite you and it's not like she forgot. Did you guys get into a fight?"

"Her mom came." Oliver comments and Tommy looks over to the group, Linda now gone. "Her mom never comes to any of the matches. She is the first to criticize and Linda would have never invited her."

"Maybe they fixed their relationship, I don't know. I still don't get why it's a big deal." Oliver turns to his friend. "Her mom hasn't been the nicest person to her, she has made it a point to keep Lin and I away from each other."

"Well, she is here and there is nothing we can do about it. Come on, let's go have some fun." Tommy turns and walks away, Oliver doesn't move right away but watches the small group. He slowly turns as Felicity somehow looks around and finds him. They share eye contact for a moment, and then Oliver turns around and walks away. Down below, Felicity sighs and returns her attention to the conversation.

AA

Linda climbs out of her mom's car, her eyes solely on the large mansion. She slowly closes the door to the car and takes a step forward, then looks down at her outfit; completely undressed and not belonging. She looks back up at the house and takes a deep breath, and walks towards it. She follows a couple around the house until she enters a large garden. Linda stops and looks around, completely accepting that she doesn't belong here. A few feet away, Thea spots Linda and a large smile appears on her face.

"Linda!" Linda turns and smile appears on her face, as the young girl walks to her. Thea gives Linda a hug and Linda returns the hug, then pulls away from the birthday girl. _"Hey, Thea. Happy Birthday."_

Thea leans her head to the side, not really understanding Linda. "Linda says happy birthday, Speedy."

Thea turns as Oliver joins them, Linda waves at him as Thea turns back to Linda. "Well thank you and I am so glad you came. Ollie has been talking about you like all the time. Dad wants to meet you."

Linda smiles at the young girl and nods her head, then looks to Oliver with a raise eyebrow _. "She is happy to see you."_

"Thea, why don't you go and tell mom that Linda is here and I will give here the tour." Thea nods her head and walks away. Oliver takes a step forward. _"I am glad to see you, I didn't think you were coming."_

" _Why? You did say Thea really wanted me here and I did promise you."_ Oliver smiles down at her, then takes a step forward. He leans down and kisses her forehead, then pulls back. _"Come, I know dad is waiting to meet you."_

 _"Ok, let me put this down somewhere."_ She holds up the present. Oliver nods. _"It's inside, there is a table with a mountain of presents, can't miss it."_

Linda turns and walks inside the house, she enters the kitchen and opens her mouth in awe. She looks shakes her head then looks around for a table with presents, but does not find it. She walks further inside and finds the table with presents in the dining area, she walks to and places the present on the table. She turns around and walks out of the dining room, and into the kitchen but stops when she hears voices with her aid.

"So who is Oliver's new girlfriend?" Linda tenses up at the term. She glances a glimpse of Oliver's mother. "Oh dear, that is just Oliver's friend. Not his girlfriend."

"Oh, really? I heard from my daughter that they have been seeing each other for quiet some time. Which was news to me because I thought he was working things out with Laurel." Moira's takes a sip of wine and smiles at the woman. "Trust me, they are just friends."

"Then can I assume this is for charity? I mean she is deaf right and he is still working on his community service." Linda steps back and that mention of being deaf. She looks around but finds she has nowhere to go. Looking forward, she takes a step forward and walks into the kitchen. Moira looks up and puts on a large, plastic smile as she spots Linda.

"Hello dear, I didn't see you there." Linda smiles and waves at Oliver's mother, and runs out of the kitchen as quickly as possible. Moira looks at her friends with a smile. "It seems we have said something to upset her."

The small group of women laughs as Linda steps out into the garden, and takes a look around. She turns right and bumps into Oliver, who grabs her arms to steady her arms and smiles down at her. "Hey, I was afraid you got lost."

"No, I didn't." She looks around, frantic. He looks at her. "Come, my dad is here and he is really excited to meet you."

He grabs her hand and pulls her further into the garden. "Dad!"

A man turns around at Oliver's voice and smiles as the couple approaches. Oliver and Linda stop and smile at Oliver's father. "Oliver! And who is this lovely lady with you?"

"Dad, this is Linda Parker. Linda, this is my father, Robert Queen." Robert stretches out his hand and Linda takes it, sharing a handshake. Linda pulls away and smiles at Robert. "It is very nice to meet you, Linda. Oliver has talked about you nonstop."

Oliver looks at Linda and signs his father's words. She nods her head and looks at Robert as she moves her hands. Oliver looks at his father. _"Linda says it's nice to meet you, too."_

Oliver raises an eyebrow at his father and his father nods his head, and puts his drink down. _"I hope you're enjoying the party."_

Linda is taken back and her eyes light up, just as Robert puts his hands up. "That is all I can do."

Oliver translates and Linda responds back as she looks at Robert. Oliver turns to his father. "Linda says that she is impress. Not everyone is willing to try and learn sign, or talk to her."

Robert puts a hand over his heart and looks at her. "I am willing to try for the special woman in my son's life. And this lovely woman beside me is Isabella Rochev, she has been by my side these last couple of months. My dear this is Linda, Oliver's girlfriend."

Robert's girlfriend turns and smiles to Oliver and Linda, and looks to Linda and starts signing. Over excited, Linda starts signing in response. Oliver looks at Robert, who shrugs his shoulders with a smile. After the two women finished, Linda turns to Oliver with a bright smile. "You are very lucky, Oliver. Linda is an exceptional and lovely lady. Hold on to her."

"Thank you, Isabella." Isabella touches Robert's arm and walks away. Robert watches her then turns to his son. "I would listen to Isabella, if I were you. She is right about a lot of things. Now if you excuse me, I need to stay by her side to keep the peace."

Robert walks away, taking his drink with him. Oliver turns and looks at Linda, whose smile is now gone _. "Is everything, okay?"_

Linda looks up at Oliver, no smile on her face. _"Linda, you know you can talk to me. Right? We have always been honest with each other."_

She sighs and glances down at the ground briefly, then looks back up at Oliver. _"I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here."_

 _"That's crazy you know that, you belong with me. I don't care what anyone says."_ She shakes her head. _"You care what your mom says."_

Oliver looks at her with confusion then looks at the house, where his mother's friends and his mother slowly exit form. He looks back at Linda. "Including my mother, you know how I feel about you. Nothing and no one can change that, that includes both our moms."

She looks at him with confusion. "What does my mother have to do with any of this?"

 _"I showed up at your tennis match, I don't why you didn't tell me but I figure it had something to do with your mom. I saw she was there and she never goes to your games."_ Linda takes a step back, her confusion gone, as she grows upset. _"My mom has always gone to my games."_

 _"Not in the last two years, she hasn't been there and now she is there. Why now?"_ Anger grows on Linda's face. _"My mom has been through a lot and she is trying her best, why is that a crime?"_

Moira turns to see Oliver and Linda and turns her whole body, facing the couple with a wide smile as she takes a step forward. "Oliver, please."

Oliver and Linda turn to see Moira Queen looking at them with a smile. "Mom, not now."

"My dear, this is your sister's party. You shouldn't be waving your hands in the air like a lunatic." Linda tenses up and stares at Oliver's mother in disbelief at her comment. Oliver takes a step towards his mother. "We are talking, mom."

"Really? Because I didn't hear anything just saw your hands waving." Moira looks at Linda with a fake smile. Linda takes another step back as Robert comes into the picture and notices Linda's fearful expression. "Moira, stop this now. Oliver has already informed us that Linda. We should be considerate."

Moira doesn't turn to look at her ex-husband, but keeps her eyes on Linda. "I have been considerate and I have gone along with this charade but it's time to put an end to it. Oliver, I understand you want to be Linda's friend but the community service ends here."

Anger covers Oliver's face as he steps in front of Linda, protecting her from his mom.

"That is enough, mom. Linda is not part of some community service project or charity. I like her a lot. I want to be with her." Linda doesn't move, Moira Queen's words stun her. Robert takes a step forward, one step closer to his son. "Moira, Linda is a guest-

"A guest in my home. Oliver did not have to invite her." Taking a deep breath, Linda quietly walks backwards then slowly turns, and leaves the garden. Behind her, Isabella watches her leave and she moves to Robert, and touches his arm. Robert looks at her as Moira looks at Isabella, her face contorted with anger. "And you bring her here, for what? So you can embarrass me?"

Robert looks at Oliver and walks over to him. "Linda just left. Go after her before you lose her completely."

Oliver nods his head at his dad and takes off, leaving his dad to handle his mom. Oliver ran around the house and towards the park cars, where he spots Linda approaching hers. He picks up the pace and reaches her in time. Linda looks at him and puts up her hand.

 _"I don't want an explanation, I don't want an excuse. I want to go home."_ Linda opens her door, but Oliver closes it and looks at her. "You need to hear me out."  
She looks at him and steps back, waiting for Oliver. _"What my mom said over there isn't me. That is not my opinion. You know how I feel."_

 _"Do I?"_ He looks at her with confusion. " _Of course, you do. Everyday since we met, I have fallen in love with you. You cannot doubt that."_

Linda does not move, nor do Oliver's words work. _"And what about me? Do you love me?"_

She does not answer right away but looks at him, because she knows she can't lie to him but it didn't erase the people they are. _"You know I do, but it's not enough."_

 _"It is enough, it doesn't matter what other people say or think about us."_ She shakes her head at him. _"You don't hear the whisper or the things people say, because they will never say it to your face because you are Oliver Queen. But I hear it and I hear it everyday."_

Oliver doesn't move but looks at her. _"Girls walk by me everyday, gossiping about me. They say I am just your charity case, some girl you take pity on, or I am just the girl who is distracting you until you end up back with Laurel. And when they see me, all they do is smile and walk off. They don't care how I feel, I am just some loser who had an accident and ended up a freak."_

 _"You are not a freak! Don't ever call yourself that. Those people don't understand because they don't know you, if they did then they will see how amazing you are."_ Linda scoffs and rolls her eyes. " _They don't want to get to know me, they rather judge me. I have learned to live with the stares and the whispers since my accident. But I can't deal with the stares and horrible things they say because I decided to be with you."_

Oliver and Linda look at one another, unable to come up with the words that will make this better. _"You need to trust me when I say I want to be with you because of who you are. It's not because I feel sorry for you or because I think you are a charity case, but because of how much I love you."_

Linda steps back, not wanting Oliver to touch her. She takes a deep breath and looks up at him, unable to stop the evitable truth from coming out. _"My mom didn't tell me not to invite you to my match yesterday."_

He stares at her in disbelief. _"I didn't want you there."_

 _"Why? You know I would have been there."_ Linda nods her head but continues. _"A couple days before, some girls were talking and they said Tommy told some of your friends from Starling City that you're out of your mind dating me. I am not someone who could really understand you or be part of your world. He is right and so is my mom, no matter what I can never be part of this."_

 _"All of this, I don't care about it. I've learned that money isn't everything and doesn't make anyone happy. Being different in this fancy life is better than being part of it. Since my parent's divorce, my dad has shown there are more than just money, cars and fancy things."_ Linda sighs. He puts a finger under her chin and moves her head, so she looks up at him. _"You are not a distraction, you are it for me."_

Linda steps away, a sad expression on her face. _"I love you, Oliver but I can't do this. Not anymore. Call me a coward but I will never be able to fit into your world, no matter who is willing to accept me. To them, I will always be the poor deaf girl and nothing us."_ _"Linda, please."_ She pushes pass him and opens her car door, she looks at him one last time. _"I got a letter from Yale, I got accepted on both an academic and athletic scholarship and I plan on taking it. I am not asking you to come with me, I am asking you that you don't follow me."_

Oliver stares at her in disbelief and gets ready to protest, but Linda puts a hand to stop him. _"A year, I am asking for a year. I need to figure all of this out, not just us but where I fit in. This is what I am asking and if your feelings for me haven't changed, then you know where I will be."_

Oliver nods his head silently steps back. _"I love you, Oliver Queen and I always will."_

She climbs into her car and closes the door, and turns on the car. Slowly, she backs up and drives away from Oliver.

 _One year later…_

Oliver walks down the sidewalk, heading towards a quiet coffee shop. He slows down when he sees the sign and his heart starts pounding, nervous at what he was about to do. He takes a deep breath and stops in front of the coffee shop window, and looks in. Sitting right in front of him was the one, the girl he hand fallen in love with and whom he let go out of his life a year ago. A smile appears on his face as he raises a fist, and knocks on the window. Linda looks up from her book and turns to the window. Oliver smiles at her.

 _"Hey."_


End file.
